breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Felina
"Felina" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixty-second episode of the series altogether. It is the final episode of the series. Teaser With police searching for him in New Hampshire, Walter White finds an unlocked car, its windows covered in snow, and gets inside. He finds a screwdriver in the glove compartment and tries to use it to start the car, but fails. The flickering lights of a police car ominously appear, though Walt can't be seen from outside because of the snow. "Just get me home," Walt quietly pleads. "I'll do the rest." The police car leaves, and after a moment of intuition, Walt finds the car keys under the visor. He starts the car, knocks the snow off the windows, and begins his drive back to Albuquerque. Summary While filling up at a gas station near Albuquerque, Walt uses a pay phone and poses as a journalist with the New York Times; he gets Elliott and Gretchen Schwartz's new address, and learns that they'll be home tonight. After hanging up, Walt leaves his watch — the birthday gift from Jesse Pinkman — on top of the phone and takes off. That night, Elliott and Gretchen come home to their luxurious countryside residence where Walt is waiting. He confronts them inside the house. He tells them he has 'something' for them in his car and asks them to help him unload it. Elliot tries to protect Gretchen with a cheese knife and Walt just scoffs at him, telling him "if you want it to go down that way, you'll need a bigger knife." Minutes later, the three of them finish piling $9 million in cash on the Schwartz' coffee table. Walt tells them to give it to Walter White, Jr. on his 18th birthday in 10 months. He then signals to two assassins who train their laser sights on Elliot and Gretchen. He tells them if they don't get the money to his family, or squeal to the DEA, they'll be killed by the assassins. Walt returns to his car and the two hit-men join him in the backseat. The “ hit-men” turn out to be Skinny Pete and Badger with laser pointers. They say they feel uncomfortable with what they did and Walt pays them $10,000 each. Walt asks Jesse’s two former sidekicks if it is true that Blue Sky is still being manufactured and distributed, to which they confirm, startled that it wasn't Walt cooking it. Walt then assumes Jesse is behind the meth. A bearded and scarred Jesse Pinkman, still a prisoner of Jack's White Supremacist Gang, cooks meth in their warehouse while daydreaming of his favorite hobby during high school: woodworking. Walt breaks into his old home and retrieves the ricin, reminiscing about his 50th birthday when Hank invited him for a DEA ride-along. Lydia enters her usual cafe with luggage and orders a chamomile tea and picks out the last Stevia packet from her table. Todd joins her shortly after. Walt pulls up a chair and joins them, telling them he is out of money and wants to show them a way to cook meth without the methylamine for only $1 million. When the waiter returns with her beverage, Walt leaves and Lydia stirs her Stevia into her beverage. She then tells Todd that they can't indulge Walt's request for their own safety. Walt sits in the New Mexican desert and builds a contraption with a garage door opener and the machine gun he purchased earlier that day. Skyler sits in her cramped apartment, smoking a cigarette. Marie calls her and tells her Walt's vehicle was found in front of a Denny's and that Carol spotted Walt entering their old house. Marie tells her to be safe then hangs up. Skyler then tells Walt, standing in the same kitchen, that he has five minutes. He tells her that he wanted to give her a proper goodbye and that his last phone call was no way to end things. He finally tells her the truth and that he build his Drug Empire for himself, not for his family, and that he enjoyed doing it. He gives her the lottery ticket of GPS coordinates to Hank's body and tells her to trade that for a deal from the DEA. Skyler then entertains his request to see Holly one last time. He leaves and watches his son Flynn enter the apartment from afar, not disturbing him. That night, Walt drives to Jack Welker's compound and is greeted by Kenny. He drives into the compound and is frisked and his keys and wallet are taken away from him. They enter the building and Jack complements his head of hair but says the rest of him "looks like shit." Walt asks Jack if they have a deal for his new meth method and Jack laughingly declines the offer, saying Lydia can get them more methylamine from Madrigal Electromotive when they need it. Todd tells Walt that he shouldn't have come back and Kenny puts a gun to his head. Walt then insults Jack, calling him a liar because he hasn't killed Jesse like he was hired to do. He asks him how he have the gall to partner with Jesse. Infuriated, Jack has Jesse bound in handcuffs and brought to the room to show that he'd never partner with a rat. Walt manages to grab his car keys and approaches the ragged Jesse, inspecting the ghost of his former partner. Walt then tackles Jesse and pushes the trunk-open button on his keychain. The machine gun opens fire from his car's trunk, oscillating on the garage door opener's motor, ripping through the vehicle and building and kills Kenny, Matt, Frankie, and Lester. Todd manages to duck in time and crawls to the window after the dust settled and the gun ran out of ammo. Jesse stands up and strangles Andrea's murderer with his handcuffs. The two men struggle on the ground until Todd's neck snaps and his body falls limp, dead. Jesse unlocks his hand- and foot-cuffs while Walt picks up a handgun and approaches the dying Neo-Nazi Jack Welker. Jack attempts to tell Walt he'll never find his money if he pulls the trigger but Walt interrupts him with a bullet to the head, killing the man responsible for murdering his brother-in-law. Jesse, now free from his cuffs, stands up. Walt kicks his gun to his former student who picks up the weapon and aims it at Walt. Walt tells him "you want this" to which Jesse tells him he won't pull the trigger unless Walt says he want it, and Walt admits "I want this". Jesse notices Walt is bleeding and drops his gun, telling him to do it himself. Todd's phone rings and Walt answers. It is an ill Lydia who asks if Walt has been killed. Walt tells her that Todd and the entire White Supremacist gang have been killed. He then asks if she is feeling under the weather, and tells her that he poisoned her with ricin which he put in her Stevia. He throws the phone to the ground. Jesse gets in a car and plows through the gates of the compound to freedom, laughing and crying hysterically. With sirens wailing in the distance, Walt walks to the compound's meth lab. He looks over the chemistry equipment with a smile on his face. He braces himself on a tank with a bloody hand before he falls to the ground, succumbing to his wounds as the police arrive. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (flashback only) *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (credit only) *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast *Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Michael Bowen as Jack Welker *Kevin Rankin as Kenny *Adam Godley as Elliott Schwartz *Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz *Patrick Sane as Frankie *Tait Fletcher as Lester *Matthew T. Metzler as Matt *Alex Gianopoulos as Waiter *Steve Stafford as DEA Agent Trivia *"Felina" is an anagram for "finale", and is also the feminine version of the word "feline" in Italian and Spanish. *The word "Felina" can be made from these three chemical element symbols: Fe (Iron), Li (Lithium) and Na (Sodium). *Vince Gilligan's exclusive tease for this episode (as seen on Talking Bad) was one word: "Woodworking". *The title is a reference to the 1959 song "El Paso" by Western music artist Marty Robbins. The song concerns an unnamed cowboy who falls in love with a woman named Felina and gets shot by his enemies. *The device walt used to control the M60 is a Chinese made UN-4001 Central Car Lock System, a remote controlled central car lock. The letters UN on the box is covered by a bar code sticker, but largely uncensored. It is the only Chinese product in the show to be shown as Chinese. *Whilst Walt is looking at his reflection in the lab equipment, his reflection is distorted in such a way, that Walt appears to have goatee and shaved Head. *Todd's murder is similar to the way Walter killed Krazy 8 in "...and the Bag's in the river". *Todd is the fourth main character to die, Walter is the fifth, and Lydia is the sixth. *Jack's death mirrors Hank's - as Hank was shot by Jack as Walt offered Jack all his money to spare him, Jack is shot by Walt attempting to offer Walt his money back to spare him. They were also both shot in the head midsentence. Featured Music *'"El Paso"' by Marty Robbins (Playing from a cassette in Walt's car, later whistled by him). * "Line of Fire" by Junip * "Baby Blue" by Badfinger (As Walt dies and the police arrive.) Promo * The promo for Felina is the only Breaking Bad promo to feature music which was not specifically composed for Breaking Bad. Videos Images BB-S5B-Finale-Key-Art-796x1050.jpg|A promotional poster released by AMC to promote the series finale. BB-Episode-516-Main-590-34-609gwr-602eg2ep3roy2e5.jpg|Promotional image for Felina. Felina-Promo.png|Promotional image for Felina. Notes es:Felina Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes